


I Have a Small Daughter Called Clëis

by spitshineboi



Category: Antiope/Menalippe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluffyfest, just cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi
Summary: What if all the innocent daughters were returned?





	I Have a Small Daughter Called Clëis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JrBenson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrBenson/gifts).



> This piece is entirely JrBenson's fault!
> 
> Thank you for suggesting it. 
> 
> Send me other suggestions if you, or anyone else, has them.

The fishing fleet was out, hunting, netting, gathering a bountiful catch. It had been some time since they had caught so many and had not a tear in any net. It was as if the fish were jumping into their ships. Many squid and octopus, and other shellfish were among their catch but there was one small ship that, in addition to a good catch, had extraordinary luck, or was is dis-luck? They found an island.

The small ship that Atthis captained, called the Optis, had four fisherwomen on it. In addition to the captain it had Xippe, Asteria, and Cleophis as her crew. They all stared at the island they saw before them.

"There shouldn't be an island here," Atthis said. "There's never been an island at these coordinates."

Her crew agreed and since it was such a lucky day, they decided to land on the island and see what they could find. "Maybe there are oliphants here?" was how they teased each other as the ship slid onto the white sands of the beach. They all jumped off and pulled the ship above the high tide line so it wouldn't slip away and started to make camp. It was near sundown so they decided to spend the night and, after eating, do some exploring. They found some evidence of humans, but not much. Just two or three broken pots. So, after pulling their nets, tools, and kits ashore, they settled down to sleep. The obscuring fog closed over the island as they slept and, for two and a half millennia, no one else noticed it again.

[][][][][]

On Themiscyra the Optis and her crew were mourned as lost five days after they disappeared and life went on. As expected, the Amazons continued with their lives. Warriors practiced, farmers farmed, artists created glorious projects, librarians continued keeping records and added manuscripts and books from the Gargarians as well as from their own writers, life, itself, continued in all of its joyous bounty. There were partnerings and marriages and parties for no particular reason.

Antiope, as strategos, kept her army in fine tune and even those whose lives had turned completely from warfare and fighting did their once a week practicing. All was well… except for practice wounds which they found happened more often than they used too. But thus is the price of peace. In particular, Antiope and Menalippe wed as did Hippolyta and Phillipus. Diana grew and was trained surreptitiously by Antiope, and Penthesilea moved into a new house, the one that had belonged to Menalippe. 

Life was good… and then they discovered the island.

[][][][][]

When Atthis, Xippe, Asteria, and Cleophis woke in the morning the Optis was gone.

"Where in Tartarus is my ship?" Atthis screamed when she woke up. She was shaking in anger as she stood where the ship was the night before. She was way above the tide line but there was no ship. Their footsteps started here also but there was no drag line from the ship either. Sometime later, after they calmed Atthis down somewhat, they sat and tried to figure out how to get off this island, Cleophis had waded out to neck height in the crystal clear water to see what she could see and ran into a huge group of hammerhead sharks that dogged her back to shore. The Mediterranean had sharks, and they could be deadly, but this huge gam of the beasts was completely unknown. These animals were rare in Poseidon's waters.

A few hours after noon, they decided to move inland and see what was here waiting for them. They had come to the conclusions that the Gods wanted them here on this island so they better find what was going on so they could get off. About thirty minutes from the water they came across a nice little enclave of humanity and found, nearly 100 infants and over thirty young girls all under the age of ten.

"By Athena's helm, what is this?" Xippe asked incredulously. 

Each infant, they were all girls, was in their own little cradle with the infant's name on it and the name of their mother, all of whom were still living Amazons. One little girl, named Cleis, was listed as Antiope's daughter. Of the elder girls, one named Palla claimed to be Penthesilea's baby sister. Soon Atthis, Xippe, Asteria, and Cleophis knew why they were there. They were nursemaids.

Years passed. No-one grew older. The soiled nappies always disappeared numerous times a day. Food and cool fresh water would mysteriously appear as would other supplies, like worked cloth. Really nothing was missing. Life was good.

[][][][][]

It was another wonderful catch day; the ships of the Amazonian fleet were hauling in a lot of squid and other fish. They would certainly feast tonight! This time the whole fleet saw the new island and many of them made their way towards the shore. Once ashore they were met by Asteria, who was on watch that day, and, after a joyous reunion with her friends, brought to the little village. All the infants, along with the young girls, were placed onto the ships and sped away to Themiscyra where they were all brought to the palace.

Atthis, Xippe, Asteria, and Cleophis explained to Hippolyta that they had been on that island for a long time. They had no idea that the war in Man's World had breached the island, and they had no idea that many had died. They mourned for the loss but were happy to explain that Artemis and the other Goddesses had brought to life all the girl children of Amazons who had died or been killed at a young age. They also brought to life the female children lost in childbirth. All the children had tags explaining who they belonged to. The women had complied a list early on so that Hippolyta could have all the mothers brought to the palace to get their children.

Hippolyta smiled. This, this un-asked for joy, was a gods-send. This would be a happy reunion day. She looked over the list and saw her sister's name and smiled happily. She was an aunt! 

All the women, and their partners if they had them, were called to the palace for a joyous ceremony in which everyone was united with an innocent infant or small girl. Penthesilea's shout, no, crow, of joy, was infectious. But Antiope, kneeling, Menalippe at her side, as she carefully cradled her daughter and wept with a huge smile on her face, was the more likely response. 

"I have a small daughter called Cleis," Antoipe whispered to Hippolyta as she joined the two.

Hippolyta grinned. After so recently having almost lost her sister, the extreme turn-around in happiness was wonderful.

"No, my heart," Menalippe said smiling and crying too. "We have a small daughter called Cleis."


End file.
